


companion

by kristinnlizz



Series: 30 Day Challenge [8]
Category: The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinnlizz/pseuds/kristinnlizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert is high, homeless, and poetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	companion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighth of a 30 day writing challenge which has 30 different one-word prompts. The title is the prompt. I'm using same characters with the same storyline for all thirty of them. They are not in chronological order, but I may post a chronological order when I'm done.
> 
> For this particular piece, I got drunk and high and this is what came out. I felt that I couldn't write high, tripping Bert if I were not high myself. I'm still a little drunk, but I'm pleased with how it came out, all in all, although this was probably a one-time thing because it's much too abstract for me and I don't know, I guess I would really appreciate it if you guys left comments and feedback because I'm still not really sure about it.

The best writer in the world. His poems were perfect. Blue skies and black pavement and dumpsters and brick and grass and dirt and darkness and people, so many people, noisy people, but he didn’t care. Perfect poems. _This_ perfect poem. 

Share with me. I need it right now. Let me see your insides. 

Pen on soft pad. Sharp Scratchy and Sticky. Sticking. Scraping. Pouring. Pouring words. His words. Liquid words pouring. Paper absorbing and drying and permanent.

Permanent.

Permanent in his world. Shaping his life. Molding his days, his weeks, his months. Molding his time into perfect cubes, like ice. Freezing his life into hallways-- narrow hallways getting narrower. Narrower. 

Narrower.

Footsteps. Gravel. Shadow. Blonde. “Are you okay?”

Jaded now, whatever that means. 

“Where do you sleep?” 

Sleep. No sleep. Never sleep. Never sleeping never missing a word. A word. Any words. Fluid words.

“Do you want to come to my house?”

House. Home. Warm. Warm words. Embracing words. Embracing arms. Hug. Hold. Holding. Standing. Walking. Light.

“…get some food in you.”

Food. Tummy. Warm. Full. Full words. Full thoughts. Full heart. Full head.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Okay. Okay. Okay.

“…your friend now.”

Friend now. Friend. Companion. Help.

Help.


End file.
